Better Than Revenge
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: Sapphire had everything she could've wanted, till one day a certain somebody steals Ruby away. Sapphire stands around, plotting revenge. Based on the song 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift. Rated T for mention of sex and vulgarities.


**A/N: Hello there! This story is about... no, it's based on Taylor Swift's song, Better Than Revenge. I don't care if you people find it clichéd. I really don't give a damn, seriously. I'll write a resolution... if I want to, that is. **

**Warning: really OOC Platinum, and Platinum bashing. My sincerest apologies. AU fic. Rated T for mention of sex and a lot of vulgarities.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Better Than Revenge or Pokémon. It's pretty obvious.**

...

Sapphire's POV

I feel like telling that 'smart' and rich girl to stand in a corner and think about what she had done, like a five-year-old kid. Ha, time for Sapphire Birch's wonderful revenge, and no one can stop me!

It started when it was July, and I had everything I would want. I had ice cream, a boyfriend (who's slightly gay and a bit of a sissy, but I had still loved him) and beautiful scenery. What more could I had wanted? Answer: That stupid Berlitz girl to get lost.

She came into the park, walking like she's a model. A model for stupids, that is. "May I talk to you for a moment?" she asked Ruby.

"Sure!" He got up and followed the idiot to some dark alley.

I waited for fifteen minutes, but Ruby still hadn't come back. _That foolish gay! _I thought worriedly yet affectionately. _What's he doing with that girl for so long?!_

I got up and tossed my ice cream in the near-by trash can. Something just wasn't right; what could a teenaged boy, around 16, and a teenaged girl, around 14, be doing in an alley? What could they be _talking _about that they needed to go somewhere away from me? I felt a stab of hurt.

I arrived at the alley, and guess what? Looks like the stupid Berlitz took Ruby away. Why, you ask? 'Cause they were _kissing!_ My mouth went dry, and a squeak came out from my throat.

Ruby and Berlitz the idiot broke apart at long last.

"Sapphire," Ruby stated. "We are over, with our relationship, everything. Platinum's better for me, not a wild girl like you!"

'Perfect girl' sneered at me. "I can't believe you actually were able to attract him in the past!"

I grew angry, and when I'm angry... I socked the both of them in the jaw and ran off.

I could cinch everything in just five words: I never saw it coming. On, and an extra six words: And I'll never be the same.

I underestimated that buffoon girl of a Berlitz; she was better than I'd thought her to be. She was - despite her family status - known for breaking hearts. I had heard from Papa that she broke two boys' hearts. She had rejected one, and broke up with another.

She must know that the pain is hitting at my heart like a huge frying pan. But, she underestimated just who she was robbing from.

She's not the saint everyone _thinks _she is, and she's not what _Ruby _thought her to be either. She's simply an actress, in disguise under the classy clothes and pretty face.

I climbed the tree outside Ruby's home, and gasped. Both of them were doing _something _that ends with 'x' on Ruby's bed.

So, yeah. She should be known not for her beauty or wealth, but for the things that she does on the bed, under Ruby. Since when did he become a pervert, anyway?!

Once I'm done with my revenge, she's gonna find out that stealing other people's loved ones one make her _any _friends.

She'd better keep in mind that what I do best is not climbing trees, nor is it beating up people who mess with me, but it is getting the vengeance I currently seek.

She lives as though the world revolves around her, and that there's a party everyday. She acts like when there _is _a party, she just goes, whether she's invited or not.

She looks at me like I'm dirt under her shoe. Stupid cow. She's the one who's filth under my sneakers.

I think her expressionless face is pretty troubling, as how can one _not _express feelings?! This simply shows that she's the idiot I know and hate under the disguise of a respected girl.

I'm fairly certain she thinks I'm retarded cuz I like to call her names that start with the letter 'P'. Well, I know for a fact that she hates me with every fibre in her being. But maybe when I get my revenge, she'll be crawling like a centipede.

She must realise that sophistication isn't something you befriend or invite to your tea parties or whatever stupid rich girls do in their free time. Bringing people down to the pits isn't a trend either, or Blue would've told me earlier. No amount of silk dresses or fancy earrings gives her the dignity and respect she seeks.

Let me repeat myself by saying that she's not a saint, despite how angelic and perfect she looks. She's not the girl whom everyone thinks deserves respect. She's simply acting it all out.

If I were the President of Sinnoh, I'd change her name to Idiot Messing Around On The Bed. Ha, that sounds so perfect.

Stealing things from people, enemies or friends, will make her a social outcast if she keeps it up, stealing guys under people's noses.

Hopefully, in that thick head of hers, she'll realise that the thing I excel in is revenge. Ha.

I bet I'm just another thing for her to roll her eyes at, including all the 'commoners' in Sinnoh. She might have him, but hasn't she heard that I'm gonna stake my revenge on her soon?

I'm just another commoner for her to bring down into the pits of heartbreak, aren't I? She might have him, but when we argue, I always get the last word in. I always chuckle bitterly at that thought.

Let me make myself clear. She's a bitch under the disguise of an angel. She's not the perfect girl everyone thinks she is. She's a damn good actress, that's all! She's better known for cavorting under the blanket.

Soon she's gonna find thieving from others will land her into others' bad books. She's gotta keep in mind that I specialize in revenge.

Ha! Does she still feel like that she knows what she's doing, 'cause I don't think she does! Ho ho ho!

Does she still feel secure about stealing from others? I don't think she does, I really don't think she does.

C'mon, let's hear the people clap for her, for every little thing she's done! From flossing her teeth to buying a diamond ring. Since she's so much better than I am, I should really give her a standing ovation for being perfect, and so much better!

She took Ruby away, and I ain't gonna rest till I get some revenge.

...

**A/N: Hahaha! I know that I should be working on my other story, 'The Gems', but I can't be bothered to do some now.**

**In case you're wondering, Sapphire was being sarcastic about the standing ovation part.**

**Somewhere in the middle, I realised that it's more of Sapphire's thoughts than her actions. Hmph, I don't care.**

**Please review nicely, or I'll sic a revenge-hungry Sapphire on you.**


End file.
